¡¿Allen es Gay!
by nenaGDleone
Summary: Un extraño insidente hara pensar a la joven china sobre la hombria de su amigo y compañero. Despues de todo cuando estas enamorada no escuchas razones o logica pesimo summary
1. ¡¿Allen es Gay?

Hola saludos, soy fan de AllenxLenalee

tambien de los malentendidos jajajajaja

en general no me gusta el yaoi pero en esta ocasion habra algo ligero de eso

Es importante que sepan que esta historia está ubicada entre el cambio a la nueva orden y la muerte de cross. Y por los que se lo pregunten y no estén molestando, Cross está en la orden por ahora

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Allen es Gay?<strong>

Lenalee Lee, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Orden Oscura. Había regresado de una extenuante misión hasta hace poco y lo único que deseaba era entregar la nueva inocencia encontrada al conjunto con su informe, para así poder dirigirse a su habitación y dormir plácidamente en su confortable cama. Tan inmersa iba la joven china en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de alguien frente suyo, provocando un choque inminente.

- Lo siento no me fije por donde iba- se disculpó la joven exorcista, mientras se levantaba para observar, a la buscadora que aún permanecía en el suelo

-no hay problema, yo también estaba distraída- respondió la muchacha, mientras recibía la ayuda de Lenalee para levantarse

- pero mira, tus papeles se regaron por el suelo, déjame te ayudo a recogerlos- se ofreció amable le peli verde mientras se agachaba juntando los papeles regados por el piso, pero cuando reunió unos cuantos, encontró en ellos un par de nombres familiares- ¿esto es una novela sobre Allen-kun y Kanda?- pregunto extrañada la chica asiática, mientras que, con forme iba leyendo su cara cambio de sorpresa a horror, y fue mayor su miedo al encontrar dibujos bastante explícitos adjuntos a la trama

-sí, esto.. es una novela, la escribí basándome en la relación de Walker-san y Kanda-san- respondió apenada la buscadora, mientras tomaba las hojas, de entre las manos de una Lenalee estupefacta

-¿Allen-kun y Kanda tienen una relación?- pregunto aun mas conmocionada la exorcista mientras sentía que el color se le iba de la cara

- sí, bueno, no es oficial, pero son bastante populares entre "nosotras"- respondió sonriente la chica mientras que daba a entender que el "nosotras "sé refería a las demás buscadoras femeninas de la Orden- ¿usted no se ha dado cuenta que Walker-san tiene muchos rasgos femeninos, empezando por su apariencia? – pregunto extrañada la buscadora- además que ninguno de los dos ha tenido alguna relación con el sexo femenino, y sumando el hecho de que siempre están peleando, como una pareja de casados- explico bastante satisfecha la rara mujer

Lenalee no cabía en su asombro; con esos argumentos era muy posible que, lo que aquella chica decía, fuera cierto, después de todo, era muy extraño que Allen no mostrara interés por alguna mujer, teniendo en cuanta de "quien" era alumno. La buscadora se despidió de la china, pero esta ni siquiera lo noto, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos raros y dolorosos, mientras asimilaba el hecho de que Allen, _su Allen_, era muy probablemente gay. La peli verde sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo; al hombre del que estaba enamorada, le gustaban los chicos, ahora entendía porque, a pesar de sus cientos de insinuaciones, el chico nunca había actuado o tomado la iniciativa y eso era porque no le gustaban las _ellas_ sino los _ellos_

La joven exorcista entro a la oficina de su hermanos de formas casi autómata, no dijo nada ni mostro reacción alguna; Komui al ver a su hermana tan ida trato de indagar la causa del problema, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca la chica salió de la misma manera en que había entrado, ante la mirada atónita de todos los científicos. Nadie comprendió la extraña actitud de la peli verde, que a diferencia de otros días que siempre volvía con una sonrisa amable para todos. En definitiva algo andaba mal

La pequeña Lee entro en su habitación de forma automática sin expresión alguna, hasta que llego a su cama donde se recostó y al instante se soltó en un mar de lagrimas

- Allen buaaaaaa..¿por qué? . .waaaaaaa- lloraba y se lamentaba la peli verde mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado chico gay entre sollozos. Tras una larga hora de llanto la cica decidió que no podía dejarse llevar por rumores, tenía que descubrir la verdad de primera mano. Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos, o lo oyera de los labios de Allen, no lo creería

La peli verde se dirigió a paso seguro rumbo a la habitación de su amigo, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, su decisión fue interrumpida por un par de voces dentro

-Bakanda, no lo hagas tan fuerte, se más delicado- suplicaba una voz que parcia ser la de Allen Walker

- cállate, fue tu idea en un principio así que no te quejes, además aquí está muy estrecho, no entra - se quejó la otra vos que no pertenecía a otro que Yuu Kanda

- Auch, me lastimaste ah- gimió de dolor el peliblanco mientras la china no apartaba su oreja de la puerta

- no seas niña, ya casi acabo, aguanta un poco, solo necesita un empujo aha- decía con esfuerzo y voz áspera Kanda

- ya esta lo bastante profundo, era más grande de lo que imagine, ah- suspiro cansado Allen

Lenalee no soporto oír más y salió corriendo. Dentro de la habitación del exorcista albino, se encontraban el mismo acompañado por el espadachín japonés mientras que los dos tumbados en el suelo observaban su tarea recién concluida. Frete a ellos se encontraba un mueble de manera, de estilo barroco bastante antiguo, abierto; mientras en el interior observaba una enorme bolsa negra de plástico bastante apretada por las paredes del hermoso mueble

- gracias Kanda, no podía meter esa bolsa yo solo- agradeció el peliblanco suspirando aliviado

-si claro, como digas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esconder todo el licor de tu idiota maestro, en un mueble tan chico?- pregunto fastidiado el samurái

- el mueble no es chico, el problema es que mi maestro bebe mucho, por eso quiero evitar que haga desastres- respondió tranquilo el albino. Lo que ambos exorcistas no sabían es que una cierta chica los había oído malinterpretando por completo la situación

La menor de los Lee lloraba aún más desconsolada que antes, había comprobado la homosexualidad de su amigo y lo peor de todo es que su pareja no era otro, que Yuu Kanda, aquel que era como un hermano para ella. Lo hubiera entendido con Lavi que era mucho más carismático, sabía que yu era bueno para quien lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender su naturaleza en apariencia fría, pero no era la persona más afectiva o tierna del mundo. Lenalee no podía aceptar que Kanda le hubiera arrebatado, sin saberlo, lo más hermoso que había sucedido en sus 17 años de vida, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de luchar, no era justo.

En seguida recordó unas palabras dichas antes por Bookman "La única batalla perdida señorita Lee es la que no se pelea" Lenalee pensó que no había mejor ocasión para utilizar tal enseñanza que en su situación actual. Haría todo en su alcance para conseguir el amor de Allen, le dolía pensar en herir los sentimientos de Kanda en el proceso, sin embargo cada quien debe buscar su propia felicidad porque en la guerra y en el amor todo es válido.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo me salio cortito, pero el proximo sera mucho mejor, espero <strong>


	2. ¿ Cuan gay es el amor de tu vida?

Hola, lamento actualizar tan tarde, perdi mi contraseña jejejeje

esta corto pero disfruten, hice algunas ediciones

sepan que la historia se lleva a cabo después del cambio de la orden, fue destruida por el akuma y la muerte de corss, y cross anda rondando por ahí

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuan Gay es el amor de tu vida part 1?<strong>

Lenalee daba vueltas por su cama, no tenía idea de cómo seducir a un hombre, porque si ella lo había hecho antes, nunca había sido con esa intención. El causante de todo era su hermano, Komui, no le permitía acercarse al sexo opuesto más de lo necesario; por esa razón los hombres eran una incógnita para ella. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a investigar, cada minuto que pasaba su querido Allen se adentraba cada ves más en una relación carnal y pasional con su amigo de toda la vida: Yuu Kanda. Otro limitante es que se encontraba en la orden Oscura, done la mayoría de las personas son devotas a Dios y bastante conservadoras, sin contar que nadie ayudaría, sabiendo lo que haría el director general al enterarse, de los temas que hablan con su hermanita. La jovencita decidió que no tenía bien planteados sus objetivos. Trataría de hacerlo de forma parecida a una misión cualquiera; y lo primero de todo era el reconocimiento.

La exorcista primero tenía que descubrir el nivel de Homosexualidad de su amigo, la pregunta clave era ¿cómo? No sabía absolutamente nada sobres gays por lo que dificultaba esa primera fase de su plan. Tendría que investigar, y el lugar perfecto seria la biblioteca. No era la mejor opción pero no se le ocurría nada mejor

Sigilosamente la exorcista se ubico en el cuarto atiborrado de libros donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas necesarias para su misión. Merodeaba entre los estantes buscando algún título que se relacionara con su situación, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Decepcionada decidió retirarse a la salida del lugar; sin embargo se topo con un pelirrojo muy conocido, justo antes de salir

-Hola Lenalee, no es muy común verte por aquí!, ¿necesitas algo ?- pregunto curioso Lavi

- no mucho, Lavi, solo estoy buscando tonterías tu sabes- justifico la china avergonzada de sus motivos, repentinamente una idea llego a su mente- oye Lavi ¿sabes algo acerca de Homosexuales?

- ¿homosexuales? Wow Lena, no sabía que te interesaban ese tipo de temas- respondió sorprendido el pelirrojo- no hay mucho de ese género por aquí tratándose de la Orden Oscura, una organización católica, pero creo que hay un par de libros por aquí sígueme- indico el muchacho mientras guiaba a su compañera

Un par de segundos después se encontraban en un escritorio desordenado, de donde el Bookman Jr tomo un par de ellos

-Toma- indico entregándole los libros Lenalee- estos hablan sobre los griegos y los romanos, tienen muchos mitos y relatos de relaciones Homosexuales, además de cultura-

- Gracias Lavi, pero ¿crees que alguno, contenga ..no sé.. características que identifiquen a un gay o algo por el estilo?- pregunto muy roja la exorcista

Lavi se llevó su dedo a los labios mientras marcaba una expresión pensativa- creo que por aquí hay algo asi- respondió no muy convencido mientras revolvía mas pilas de libros- aquí, toma pienso que servirá- respondió el pelirrojo mientras entregaba otro libro a Lenalee

- muchas gracias Lavi, siempre eres muy amable, luego te lo compensare- agradeció la jovencita mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca con los libros en manos

Lenalee entro en su habitación rápidamente, al instante comenzó a leer los libros con insistencia, sin ninguna pausa, leyó completamente los primeros libros que Lavi le había entregado, pero no encontró nada realmente útil, mucha filosofía simplemente como eso; solo falta el ultimo que el pelirrojo le proporciono. Lo tomo leyendo rápidamente cada palabra y letra, a escasos veinte minutos despues de iniciar su lectura, se separo de él sorprendida.

- ¿pero qué es esto? – se dijo a si misma mientras asimilaba toda la información contenida en el libro; aquel libro era menos de la mitad que los anteriores, pero era bastante conciso en cuanto a "tendencias homosexuales" Lenalee, se dirigió directamente al temario para agilizar su búsqueda los siguientes eran los temas:

Introducción de las relaciones humanas

Atracción homo-erotica

Patrón de análisis Homosexual

Copulación y vida

Lenalee, se sorprendió ante tales títulos, especialmente por el ultimo, movida por la tentación y curiosidad se dirigió directamente a aquel tema, un par de minutos después por segunda vez descubrió que la curiosidad mata al gato, en aquel apartado había todo tipo de referencias hacia el sexo homosexual, posiciones e incluso ilustraciones. Lenalee quedo perturbada tras aquella cantidad de información recién asimilada; para la exorcista fue una gran impresión porque no fue hasta hace poco que descubrió la forma en la que se hacían los bebes; y ahora ver tal acto entre dos hombres, era demasiado para su corta imaginación. Sintió mareos al pensar que apenas la otra noche su querido y amado Allen, había cometido tal extraño ritual con aquel serio y reservado Kanda; aquello también la dirigió a aquella bizarra historia de aquella extraña buscadora donde había un par de escenas de aquellos calibres, relatadas. Abrumada trato de cambiar de inciso dirigiéndose al último tema.

En aquellas páginas habían un par de características de las personas Homosexuales, como comportamiento, apariencia, rasgos etc; La niñita china decidió comprobar aquellas "conductas" con las de su amigo; tuvo la intención de ir de inmediato para investigar el rating en el nivel Gay de Allen, para descubrir que tan gay es, pero para decepción de la joven, ya había perdido mucho tiempo leyendo y era bastante tarde en la noche. Decidió dormir lo que le quedaba de noche `pero mañana llevaría cabo el plan de "Misión de reconocimiento: comprobar la Hombría de Allen"

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero pedirles a todas o todos los que lñean mi historia si me podrian ayudar, para el siguiente necesito un par de ideas de caracteristicas tipicas de un animemanga yaoi; solo para asustar a Lnalee jaja. El problema es que no conosco nada de ese genero asi que si pudieran recomendarme alguno que este bueno y no sea muy XXX lo vere/leere con gusto y asi pondre mas caracteristicas Shonen ai en mi historia**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
